Nancy Morales (Evolution)
Nancy Morales is a main character in Evolution. Personality Not much is currently known about Nancy's personality except for she is a generally friendly and caring person who can hold her own but also be shaken by events around her. Pre-Invasion Nothing has been revealed about Nancy's life before the invasion yet. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue When the Aliens began to invade Earth, Nancy was doing a live broadcast to the country over the celebration going on in London but was forced to run away with her cameraman, Zackery, when the Aliens began to bomb the city. Later she was shown alive along with Zackery when they ran into Brian, being chased by Aliens, which led to the three briefly hiding until Zackery lost his cool and ran out of his hiding, getting himself, Maria and Dominic killed and giving Nancy and Brian their chance to escape. Shaken by what she saw, Brian was guided through the London ruins until they met up with a soldier, Spike. However before the three could properly talk, they were attacked by the Alien Lieutenant, leading to three working together to keep themselves alive until Nancy fatally wounded it. After learning of the Alien's retreat, Nancy watched as Spike managed to get the military to hold off their attack before witnessing the Alien's retreat, having a quick celebration with Spike before offering comfort to Brian. Killed Victims *Unnamed Alien Lieutenant Relationships |-|Zackery= Not much was shown about Nancy's relationship with Zackery except that they seemed to have a generally fine friendship. Nancy was shown to be shocked after Zackery got himself killed and was clearly shaken by the experience but kept moving on none the less. |-|Brian= Nancy has yet to develop an actual relationship with Brian but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine due to the pair working together to survive the initial invasion of London well and Nancy showing care towards Brian throughout their time together while Brian took time out of his search for his mother to try and get her to safety. |-|Spike= Nancy has yet to develop an actual relationship with Spike but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine, shown by their team work to take down the Lieutenant and then the two of them celebrating when the Aliens left. |-|Alien Lieutenant= Nancy had no relationship or feelings towards the Lieutenant although the two wound up having as terrible of a relationship as expected when the Lieutenant tried to kill her, along with Brian and Spike. It later showed anger to her, along with the others, after she fatally wounded it but Nancy showed no signs of caring. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Lauren Cohan was originally intended to be cast as a model in the author's planned spin-off series of Evolution but it was decided she would play the role of Nancy Morales when the spin-off was scrapped. *Nancy Morales received her last name from Terri Morales, a character from the Resident Evil movie series who has a similar occupation. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters